looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
My Favorite Duck
My Favorite Duck is a 1942 Looney Tunes short directed by Chuck Jones. Title The title was presumably inspired by a film of that era, either My Favorite Wife or My Favorite Blonde. In this case the title is used sarcastically. This is one of several entries in a series where Daffy (during his "screwball" period) torments Porky in a variety of ways. Plot Porky is on a camping vacation beside a lake where Daffy happens to live. The duck quickly insinuates himself into Porky's attempts at relaxation, and every time the duck gets Porky riled enough to threaten violence, Daffy shows him a sign that says it is not duck hunting season, and that there is a hefty fine for even "molesting" (i.e. "bothering") a duck. Porky and Daffy both sing to different effect. Porky, who has trouble with words starting with M and B (among others), stammers and stutters his way through the old standard "On Moonlight Bay", while Daffy periodically breaks into a somewhat-sultry version of a then-recent hit called "Blues in the Night", better known as "My Mama Done Tol' Me". At one point, Porky unconsciously starts to sing Daffy's number, then stops, looks into the camera with a "Harumph!" and returns to "Moonlight Bay". Daffy is able to get away with a lot, "Hoo-hooing" after every gag, until near the end, when a new sign says duck hunting season is now open, and it even specifically invites shooting this duck. The tide has turned dramatically, and Porky gets his revenge. While Porky chases Daffy around a tree, the picture gets out of order and breaks, then Daffy appears saying "Ladies and gentlemen, due to circumstances beyond our control, we are unable to continue this picture". The duck asides to the audience that he beat up Porky. The hook whisks Daffy offscreen and a loud crashing sound is heard. Porky then drags the dazed duck across the screen, his shotgun now bent in the form of Daffy's head. This gag would be used again six years later in "Rabbit Punch". Availability * VHS - Viddy-Oh! For Kids Cartoon Festivals: Porky Pig Cartoon Festival Featuring "Tom Turk and Daffy" * VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Porky! * VHS - Bugs Bunny: Superstar * VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 5: Chuck Jones * LaserDisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Daffy! and Porky! * LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 1, Side 5: Chuck Jones * DVD - Blues in the Night (USA 1995 Turner print) * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, Disc 2 (through Bugs Bunny Superstar; USA and EU 1995 Turner print) * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6, Disc 1 (USA only) (restored) * DVD - Bugs Bunny: Superstar (Warner Archive print) Notes * This cartoon would be used in the documentary, Bugs Bunny: Superstar. * This short is notable for being the first Porky and Daffy short in 3-hue Technicolor. It is also the second Looney Tunes short in color. ** This is Porky Pig's first color cartoon since "Old Glory". * The copyright was renewed in 1970. Gallery My_Favorite_Duck1_Restored.jpg|Daffy "making eyes" at Porky My_favorite_duck_2.jpg X240-ZbG.jpg My favorite duck 3.jpg My_Favorite_Duck.jpg|Blue Ribbon Title Card (Before Remastering) 43260416 305112833412896 1443570527166791680 n.jpg|Lobby Card External Links My Favorite Duck at SuperCartoons.net Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1942 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Bugs Bunny: Superstar Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons animated by Rudy Larriva Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with layouts by John McGrew Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Gene Fleury Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Cartoons with missing Leon Schlesinger credits